Mysterious ailment: ARF 2
by XForgottenEternityX
Summary: A world of uncommonly situations take place in Fulheim; Hidden secrets are never spoken of in the realm of Fulheim, until the saviors are helpless to uncover the truth.
1. Awakening and Following

Larc and Ryfia stay at an inn after they take a long tour of the new world they come to after 500 years from inside of the Holy land of Noire.

[…]

It was morning when the sun just started to rise up from behind the hills in a pale sequence. He rays hit through the inn's window in which it woke Larc up. He got up and his eyes moved to where Ryfia was sleeping, restlessly to even respond the sunlight. He gave a gentle smile towards Ryfia, thinking about the way she slept after a 500 year slumber.

"I'll be back, okay Ryfia," as he started to leave the inn. The sun was brighter than ever before. Larc walked up to the fountain that stood in the middle of the town square. Larc sat down beside the water fountain and stared at his reflection in the water.

'_I have_ _everything.' _He thought to himself, '_A new life, a new world to explore, peace, and…Ryfia….'_

Larc smiled and gave a slight chuckle when he suddenly had a flashback of time….Ryfia saving him from the feldragon and then collapsing right into his arms; the journey to Jada and the good times with his friends.

Larc was interrupted with a familiar voice coming from the inn. "Larc," Ryfia called "there you are. I woke up to see that you weren't there. Did you have a good rest after a 500 year slumber?" Ryfia teased.

'Ok Ryfia enough teasing, lets head to Diamant'

'But that's too far away Larc…' Ryfia said with a concerned face, 'what if we get attacked or worse. It may take days to-" Ryfia was interrupted by Larc.

'Yeah but if anything does attack us, I'll protect you so don't worry okay Ryfia.' Larc winked at Ryfia. 'And plus, I know your plenty strong in front of those monsters.'

'Aw Larc your so cute,' in which Larc was flattered by. Although Larc never liked being called 'cute' by anyone, he liked it when Ryfia said it for some reason.

'What's wrong, Larc?' Ryfia called out. 'You're staring at me like you don't understand me,' she said with a frown.

'I'm sorry Ryfia. So let's get going,' he took Ryfia's hand and led her out to Diamant.

They continued to walk around the plains and around hills and through forests until it became nighttime.

'Larc it's really dark….' Ryfia stuttered.

'Oh come on Ryfia, don't tell me your scared now are you?' Larc started to laugh.

'No Larc I feel like were being followed…' Ryfia whispered.

'Followed?' Larc asked, 'At this time at night Ryfia?' Ryfia gave a small nod serious face.

'You're going to be fine, Ryfia' Larc told her. He put one arm around her so that she didn't feel discomfort. 'I'm here,' he said holding her hand gently with his other free hand. Ryfia gave a gentle gaze into Larc's eyes and gave a slight smile in which Larc smiled back tenderly.

After a while of walking, they both came to a bench in the distance and even farther away, they saw an inn.

'Look Larc, it may take a while but we can get a rest at that inn for now.'

'That was just what I was thinking, Ryfia. Okay let's go.' He went on further while Ryfia followed. Suddenly, Ryfia stopped to hear something. She heard slight footsteps that converted into heavy footsteps. Ryfia was frightened but when she looked back to where Larc was, he wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, when she turned her back, she saw a frightening monster, larger than her, was ready to pounce on her. He jumped at her with a ferocious growl and as Ryfia dodged that one, she was attacked by his claw which ripped through her arm. Unfortunately, trying to run, she tripped over a rock and fell, rolling on the grass. Her staff also fell far away for her to reach and there was the monster standing just inches away.

'Larc!' Ryfia cried.

Larc looked back. 'Ryfia?' he said. He heard the scream again and confirmed that it was Ryfia…in danger. "Hold on Ryfia!' He ran as fast as he could to look for Ryfia.

The monster came closer, growling violently at Ryfia as she sat there, helplessly, while tears rolled down from her eyes. Suddenly, when the monster jumped, a speed of lightning sliced right through the beast.


	2. Mysterious Protector

The man stood in front of Ryfia, guarding her from the fowl beast. Ryfia looked at him, surprised.

'Be finished!' The man said as he blew his last strike, and a streak of light was left from the swing of his blade. Then the next minute, the monster started to fall and then later, vanished in the form of ashes.

The man walked over to Ryfia and lent his hand out for her in which Ryfia accepted his aid and grabbed on. He gently helped Ryfia to her feet. He looked very strong but actually was really kind to Ryfia and she felt that vibe.

His azure eyes glistened under the moonlight and his sleek, refined hair fell upon his forehead and just about covered one of his eyes. The wind blew his hair slightly to the side to reveal his hair color to be blonde. His skin color was a fair and he wore a cape-like long, navy jacket, kind of like Rastan's, and underneath a grey shirt and jeans.

Ryfia was astonished by him and was speechless as she glared in his deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?' The man said in a voice like silk. Ryfia snapped out of it when she realized he was talking to her.

'Huh?'

'I'm sorry did I startle you? Oh my god, you're hurt' he looked at Ryfia in a concerned manner.

'O-Oh yeah….I-I'm okay…' Ryfia replied, hesitantly.

'But your arm is bleeding excessively. That thing almost killed you. We better fix that up soon.' He examined Ryfia's arm extensively.

'Oh I'll be fine,' Ryfia exclaimed, 'I'm going to the inn anyways….'Ryfia.

'Look, the thing that scratched you can be really poisonous so we should heal it as soon as possible. And the inn is way too far for the poison to be treated when you get there. I have just the thing so I'll heal your arm for you, okay? That is if you don't mind...miss….?'

'Ryfia. Sorry….I forgot to introduce myself….'

'Well that's all right. I forgot to introduce mine too. My name is Ryo, Ryfia, pleased to meet you.' Ryo looked at Ryfia with delight. 'Let's go to the bench over there so that I could help you with your arm.'

'Alright Ryo.' They both walked over to the bench and while Ryfia sat down, Ryo took out bandages that he could wrap around Ryfia's arm for the blood to stop running. Ryfia sat there quietly looking at Ryo while he was doing his job. While at that, Ryfia thought to herself about how Ryo reminded her of Larc as she kept staring at him. His hand was very gently and really soothing.

When Ryo was done, he looked at Ryfia to find her staring at him.

'Is something the matter, Ryfia,' Ryo asked confusingly.

'What oh nothing,' she said as they both stood up. 'Thank you for everything Ryo. Without you, I could've been food for the monster. You also took the time to treat my arm for me, and for that, I am really thankful.'

'You are most welcome dear Ryfia,' he said softly, 'we will meet again I hope.'

'We must meet. We are friend now right?' Ryo nodded and smiled a bright smile at Ryfia in which she replied with a blush.

'Would you like it if I escort you to the inn? I would be happy to-'

Ryo was interrupted by a familiar voice which caught both of their attentions. It sounded like Larc.

'Ryfia!' Larc shouted. He then stopped to look at Ryo puzzled. 'Who's this, Ryfia?'

'Larc, this is Ryo. He is the one that saved my life by that monster that attacked me.'

'Hello Larc' Ryo said with a smile.

'Hi Ryo, thank you so much for protecting Ryfia. It meant a lot,' Larc said smiling back.

'It was my honor,' he smiled at Ryfia, 'Well I have to leave now. Take care Ryfia. Bye Larc.' Ryo disappeared into the mist of the forest while Ryfia and Larc, both stared in astonishment.

'Oh Ryfia, I'm so sorry! I should've looked after you more carefully. I'm such an idiot!' Larc embraced Ryfia in a secure and warm hug. 'I'll never let that happen.'

'L'arc, it's not your fault. I was bound to get hurt once in a while or the other.'

'What if I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I don't want to lose you, Ryfia….I…' Larc paused.

'Larc I'm fine. I was lucky Ryo was there to help me. Without him, I wouldn't have even made it out alive.' Larc let go and his eyes went over to Ryfia's arm.

'Ryfia, your arm….'

'I was scratched by that beast. Ryo said it was poisonous so he healed it for me.' Ryfia smiled at Larc.

'Well I sure owe him one,' Larc said pulling Ryfia back into his arms. After a while, they started for the inn. The moon shone brightly in the navy sky and the wind whistled throughout the forest. The inn was getting closer but it was still far away. Larc looked at Ryfia and saw her smile all the way.' _It's probably because of Ryo…' _Larc thought to himself.

Larc and Ryfia reached the inn and rented a room for 100 rico. Ryfia was really tired and fatigued so she went to sleep as fast as she could get to the bed. Larc was sleeping on the floor because there was only one bed in the room and so he gave that to Ryfia so that she could sleep well. She needed it.

While Ryfia slept, Larc looked at her continuously and thought to himself how angelic she looked while she slept. Just like Cecille said '_Niko sleeps like a pig…..on the other hand, Ryfia sleeps like an angel.' _Larc laughed at that memory and closed his eyes…..in no time, he was dozed off…

Just hours had past when Ryfia woke up, agitated and frantic that it even woke Larc up. Larc looked at her breathing hard and before he could ask what's wrong, she ran out of the door. Worried, Larc went after Ryfia to see where she was going, for fresh air maybe.

When Larc exited the inn, he saw Ryfia far away by the fountain looking at her reflection. Or more like crying…


	3. Weird Amnesia

L'Arc walked up behind Ryfia and slowly, yet hesitantly, reached his hand out to her.

'Ryfia?' said L'Arc placing his hand on her shoulder ever so softly. Ryfia gasped and pushed L'Arc away from her in her outburst, standing right in front him looking right thru his soul with horror like flickering candles in her eyes. L'Arc glanced at her once again at the person in front of her and was shaken up by what he saw, as he moved closer to her.

'What's wrong, Ryfia. Had a bad dream? ´ L'Arc asked carefully trying not to shaken up the already fretful figure of Ryfia. Ryfia just glared at L'Arc with those bloodshot eyes that once used to be like two dazzling topaz gems, just brimming with light in that hazel orbs.

'Who are you…?' Ryfia hesitated for a second.

What Ryfia…I don't understand' L'Arc said in anxiously. L'Arc then spotted something unusual to say the least as he turned his sight and looked at her forehead. 'Ryfia your head….that mark' Larc moved closer to her so that he could get a closer look at the mysterious mark. As soon as he moved closer, Ryfia pushed away frantically and L'Arc fell on the floor. Suddenly, an outline of glowing light surrounded Ryfia.

'Get away from me,' Ryfia commanded. 'Who do you think you are, huh?' L'Arc looked at Ryfia, worried to his full extent. She never behaved this way with him and she never even had these intentions before. For a second, she wasn't the Ryfia that L'Arc knew and loved...

'…Ryfia…. ' L'Arc whispered as he tried once again to get closer to the fleeting figure.

'Shut up!' Ryfia shouted back. 'Do you want to die?' Her eyes fixed in the swordsman's, her whole frame distorted as she glanced at him, the only thin L'Arc could see emanating from those eyes were hate and darkness.

'Ryfia, what do you think you're doing! What's gotten into you? Larc yelled, not believing what she just said to him. 'Don't you recognize me….I'm Larc, your-'

'Stop calling me that!' Ryfia cried, 'My name is not Ryfia!' She glared at Larc as if he was the reason behind something bad that happened to her.

'Stop Ryfia,' Larc pleaded.

'Just….' She started with a yell but then stopped with silence. She began to get dizzy and the mark on her forehead beamed with divine light. And as the light vanished, Ryfia just let out a horrid scream and collapsed to the ground.

'No! Ryfia!' Larc yelled as he rushed to her and caught her before she hit the gorund. While she laid there unconscious on the ground, Larc noticed that the mark disappeared. He carried her back inside the inn. 'Ryfia, what's happening to you…?'Larc thought to himself.

It was early morning when L'Arc decided he needed some fresh air after having a sleepless night taking care of Ryfia and what not. He took in as much the precious morning air of the woods and looked up to the dim lit sky. It was overlapped with flowing streaks of vibrant colors; the colorful morning sky seemed to give him some peace as he let himself be envelope by the soothing feeling of the woods. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking about how Ryfia's actions were unusual and how she couldn't even remember her own name. Then he referred back to the mark.

'That mark….' L'Arc said, 'could that be the reason. If so, then I should go talk to Ryfia. But she doesn't even know me….' L'Arc decided that he should give it another try and talk to Ryfia.

As L'Arc turned around to go back inside, he heard someone calling out his name with a question in her tone. It sounded like Cecille.

'Larc…?' she said with narrow eyes and a surprised look with her mouth open. After a while, her eyes widened and her surprised look turned into a smile.

'Larc, Oh my god! It's you! I can't believe it's you.' Cecille came running towards Larc at lightning speed and jumped up and down in front of him with joy. Larc, on the other hand, looked at Cecille with a happy smile and thought how she still looked like she was the last time he saw her.

He saw a grown up girl with a long purple dress with frills near the edges. She wore purple stocking with purple heels and her hair was tied in her own style, two long curly pigtails. Her eyes glimmered and she had that same eye color of hazel that she left with. Other than that, her voice was the same as he heard it 500 years ago before he went to sleep.

'Cecille,' Larc said, 'you look so different. Yet you contain that same sense of childhood inside yourself.'

'Oh, come one, Larc…. Aren't you glad to see the mighty hero Cecille again…?'

'Cecille I'm more than just glad to see you!' Larc smiled, 'we were waiting or you…'

'I told you I'll go back to sleep, and now you see me stand in front of you as a beautiful guardian of justice!' Larc and Cecille laughed together when Cecille happily ran to the direction behind Larc. Larc looked at Cecille confusingly as his eyes turned behind him to see a girl in an iris nightgown.

'Ryfia!' Cecille cried as soon as she got into a big hug with Ryfia. 'Ryfia I'm so, so, SO glad to see you again! I've been looking all over for you!' Cecille smiled. Larc looked at Ryfia with a blank face when he saw Ryfia as Ryfia again.

Ryfia smiled brightly at Cecille and hugged her tight just like Ryfia would after seeing a friend after so long. 'Cecille, where were you. I was so lonely without you! I missed you so much.'

'Aw Ryfia!' Cecille chuckled, 'you had Larc with you! How can you be lonely?'

'But it wasn't the same without you if it's only the two of us.' Ryfia giggled. Ryfia and Cecille looked at Larc when they noticed him glaring at Ryfia.

'Oh Ryfia, you have Larc looking at you. He just doesn't know when to stop.' Cecille teased. "Isn't it Larc?' Larc was teased easily.

'Why are you all red, Larc?' Ryfia asked innocently.

'Shut up! All of you!' Larc scolded but when Ryfia saddened, he looked at her in regret. 'No, not you Ryfia…..' Ryfia smiled and he smiled back when Cecille interrupted.

'Why are you such a softy when it comes to Ryfia?' Cecille teased one more time.

'Larc, what does softy mean?' Ryfia probed.

'Huh?' Cecille responded surprisingly.

'Yeah,' Larc began, 'she hasn't changed either.' He smiled to Ryfia while Ryfia looked at both of them puzzlingly.


	4. Missing, Again

**Mysterious Ailment: ARF 2- Missing, Again**

"Anyway Cecille, how did you get here?" Ryfia asked, steering the conversation to another direction.

"I woke up in my cradle in Lascarde and took a lightship down here. And my only motive now was to find you guys. And now I have!" Cecille jumped up and down in happiness. "I thought before I'd go to Diamant, I'd stay in the inn for a while and maybe gather information…" Cecille zoned off.

"Information about what?" L'arc asked curiously.

"Oh information about this guy I crossed on the way to here, shame he was cute, too." Cecille grinned.

I was more into looking for you guys, but look at that, I find you anyways, hehe!" Cecille winked at both of them. She was about to turn around but something caught her eye.

"Ryfia!" Cecille gasped, startling the duet. "You're arm!" What happened to it?" Cecille worriedly yammered.

Ryfia held her arm up and looked back to Cecille "Oh this, I got attacked by a monster but-" Cecille interrupted Ryfia.

"What? How? Where was L'arc at that time?" She looked at L'arc ferociously, in which L'arc gave a scared grin and started scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine Cecille. Another person was there to protect me and helped me out. He also gave me this taping on my arm." Ryfia explained.

"Even if that kind man helped her out, it's your responsibility to protect Ryfia when she's in trouble." She scolded him pointing her finger at his face.

"I'm sorry…" Larc replied. After looking at her face even madder, he became even more regretful. "Hey don't look at me like that, I said I was sorry." Larc apologized.

"Hmph, sorry won't cut it!" Cecille replied bluntly, crossing her arms. "Why don't you apologize to Ryfia?"

Larc turned over to Ryfia for an apology and Ryfia cut him off.

"Larc, you don't have to," Ryfia said, "Cecille it wasn't his fault. Remember, he was there to protect me before."

Seeing her two friends agitated at each other, she decided to change the topic. "So, do you want to join us to Diamant and start our journey together again?" Ryfia asked holding Cecille's hands firmly.

"Haha, but we can't go in these clothes…" L'Arc indicated, surprised, as he looked at Cecille's angered face.

"Oh then you guys go change and then we'll be headed for our destination," Cecille turned and headed inside the inn.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you're ready!" Let's go then!" Cecille looked at Ryfia and led her in forward, leaving Larc behind to figure out why she did that. Ryfia looked over to Larc and looked to the front where Cecille was leading her. Larc, however, followed the two.<p>

Cecille pulled out a map of Fulhiem and pointed to the location of Diamant. "So you see Ryfia, if Diamant is over the mountains…" she explained moving her finger along the map, "then we follow this path, right here, through our lightship."

Cecille took control of the lightship and flew towards the direction of Diamant.

"Larc, are you alright?" Ryfia assured.

"Uh…yeah…" Larc stated. Ryfia nodded debatably.

"Is it about Cecille?" She said looking worried. Larc looked back shocked.

"H-How did you know?" Larc inquired.

"Easy!" She smiled. "I can see it on your face a mile away." She chuckled to lighten the situation.

Larc smiled a bit and then went back to being serious. "I'm sorry, Ryfia" He sighed. "I should've looked after you better." He looked down in regret.

Ryfia raised an eyebrow, "You're acting strange, Larc. All I know is that you should talk to Cecille. I'll try too."

"She's just worried about you," Larc guaranteed. "I bet that's why she's mad."

"Still, you should sort this out. I don't want this to go too far because of me." Ryfia sighed.

Cecille landed near Diamant and boarded off Cecille the Brave. "Look, Diamant is just like it was before! It looks awesome!" Cecille excitedly exclaimed.

"Alf did a great job, didn't he, Larc?" Ryfia smiled looking at Diamant.

"Yeah, he's a really great guy. I can't believe he actually kept it sustained." He looked at his hometown and smiled gently. "Home…" he whispered to himself.

"Let's stay at the Martial Arts school," Cecille suggested, "Larc can stay at his own home." The trio walked forward over the bridge and into Diamant Royal City. Everyone, Common and Divine Race roamed the allies and streets, crowding the area.

"The Divine Race also settled here too, then." Ryfia said in a direct tone.

"It's nice to see the two races living together with no problem," Cecille said walking through the streets of Diamant.

After exploring a little, the trio came to a small house near the elevators with a renovated academy standing beside it. Little kids smashed logs with their swords and battling each other in a duel.

"Gramps' Martial Arts school" Larc examined the tall building that expanding higher.

"It's gotten so large; it seems to be an academy for swordsmanship." Cecille commented. "It even more advanced than it used to be 500 years ago." The party explored around the main floor of the school until they spotted the rooms of Zamuel and Adele.

"Adele… Gramps…" Larc sighed, remembering what they achieved while they were alive. He thought of how he was taught by the best swordsman in Fulhiem and how he gained his knowledge from him; and, of course, how Adele was there for him and for Elena, more importantly, how she was special to him, despite her sudden change.

"Larc…" Ryfia called him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Larc, what's wrong" the worried diva asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…." Larc answered. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine," assuring the troubled girl.

"Well, it's getting late so we're going to sleep now. You should go sleep too." Ryfia advised.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've seen my room." He sighed.

"Well you should get some rest, you look tired." she said with a smile.

"Huh? You sound like my mom right now. Well anyway, good night." He said, seeing how she got confused on his remark.

As he walked back to his house, he bumped into Cecille. "Larc, what are doing here?" Cecille inquired.

"I was actually going back to my house to sleep, and you?" Larc said with a smile as Cecille looked away.

"Yeah, me too." Cecille bluntly answered.

"Cecille…" Larc gained the courage to confront her, "I know you're worried about Ryfia, but she-"

"I'm not worried about her just because I am. You need to know what you've done." Cecille interrupted in.

"Look, I tried." Larc commented, "Ryfia says she was fine, plus there was that guy, too"

"Alright, what if he wasn't there?" Cecille asked discerningly. Larc confusingly looked at Cecille in which her question made Larc think.

"You do know that she can't stand up for herself, right Larc?" Cecille looked at him intently. "Ryfia is very innocent, which makes her fragile. She needs someone there to be her support, to care for her or else she'll fall"

"Even worse, someone might take advantage of that innocence." Cecille continued, shocking Larc from her last remark.

"You're right…" Larc said in a serious tone. "I must be that support for her when she needs me."

Cecille looked at Larc surprisingly.

"I'll protect Ryfia no matter what may come to me" he said with courage. Cecille started patting Larc's head.

"Haha, that's more like it!" she smiled at Larc. "You do that, while I sleep. This Hero needs a rest" She winked at the swordsman.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead!" Larc smiled back at her, happy to see she's not upset with him anymore.

"After all, I told her I won't let her go…" He said looking up at the silhouette sky, blanketed by stars. He turned around and walked into his house, examining every corner of it. He remembered back to when he said his final good bye to his mother.

"_But what if, in doing that, I never see you again?" Larc sighed._

"_If that's the path you truly believe in, there's nothing I can do to stop you…" she paused, "Rex lived his life the same way…."_

"Mom…" Larc melancholy sighed. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes in the memory of his mother, and subtly dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"L'ARC, WAKE UP!" L'arc heard a thin voice screech in his ear as the figure frantically shook him. He studied the figure to be a girl standing there in his face, with a shaken look.<p>

"Cecille?" He looked out the window from his bed, "Why aren't you sleeping?" L'arc asked agitated.

"N-No, you-you don't understand…" She stuttered while talking.

"Why do you sound so scared?" Larc chuckled, remembering the BRAVE Cecille who was ready to pound anyone with her fist of justice.

"Let me sleep!" Larc pleaded playfully.

"It's Ryfia!" She shook him harder one more time. "She's gone!"

Larc jolted up in a sitting position and looked at Cecille in surprise. "Please, tell me you're kidding me, Cecille!" He pestered, completely awakened from his sleep.

"No I'm not joking!" Cecille screamed.

"Hah, I'm not in the mood for a joke, Cecille!" He annoyingly replied, shrugging off her comment.

"Do I look like I'm joking, Larc!" Cecille grabbed his arm. "I'm dead serious she's not in her room."

"DAMN, What the heck!" Larc sprung out of his bed and ran out his room. "Did you try to look for her?"

"Yeah I checked the whole upper area. She could either be down in the Main Area, or in the Castle." Cecille guessed.

"Let's go check the castle, first" Larc suggested. "We'll find her, don't worry!"

The duo ran to the Upper Zone where the large castle stood, and ran up to the entrance where there were a group of soldiers guarding the castle. Larc and Cecille ran up to them and slid into position.

"Yes?" The Guard inquired. The two started explaining at the same time, making it sound like a bunch of words jumbled together. The Guard stared at them for a moment for their random commentary and then put his hand up, shutting the two up.

"Now, one at a time, explain what's wrong?" The guard demanded.

"Did a girl pass by here?" Cecille asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! TONS of them…" the guard insulted. Cecille crossed her arms in embarrassment.

"Have you seen a girl that is about 'ye' tall, has purple hair, and has a dragon gem on her left leg?" Larc questioned in more description.

"Dude, I'm not a pervert to go watching girls' legs!" He ranted, making Larc angry.

"Someone as cowardly as you, you probably would" Larc shouted in a fit of rage, holding the soldier against the wall with his big sword. Cecille came between the two and pulled Larc back from the fight. Another soldier showed up in time, and took care of the problem.

"Is something the matter here? I hear you were asking about this girl." The kind soldier assumed.

"I think we've got our answer already" Larc bluntly retorted, leaving the place instantly.

"Wait, I'm sorry for what happened back there. He's a new recruit so he doesn't have any understanding of how to tackle a situation." The kind soldier apologized.

"It's ok, we're just looking for someone," Cecille answered, "you should get back to your duty."

"Thank you. You should visit our castle sometime." The firm soldier exhorted. "I assure you, it's beautiful"

"That was our stop for tomorrow, but…" Larc sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh right…well good luck in finding your friend." The soldier said farewell and walked back to his position.

"Well, she's not here." Larc stated, "She could be in the main area. Let's head there." Larc said running to the Ray powered elevators.

"It's so late…" Cecille yawned, wanting to go to sleep.

"I know…" Larc almost dozed off but shook his head to keep himself awake. "But we have to find Ryfia, right?"

"Why did she run off anyway" Cecille worriedly looked down at the floor.

"Come to think of it, something like this happened earlier too," the memory suddenly banged Larc's head.

"Huh? What do you mean, Larc?"

"After she got scratched by that monster, that same night, she ran away, and when I confronted her, she looked agitated, almost as if she-" Larc paused, as it was a petrifying moment.

"What?" Cecille looked at Larc horrifyingly.

"As if she were someone else…" he looked at the ground in thought.

"W-What are you talking about?" Cecille gasped. Larc looked at her to tell her the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, you have to!" The man shouted. "With your power, we can awaken the Goddess and take back what's ours!"<em>

_"I can't….I never will be able to kill him!" The delicate, but vigorous voice argued as it echoed throughout the vortex of time._

The girl stood there staring at her reflection in the ripples of water, her face washed with her tears, listening to the voices going on in her head.

"Stop…talking…to me!" She hit the ground, covering her ears with her hands. Heavily breathing, she began to cry even more. "SHUT UP!" She screamed to the open air, not knowing she wasn't the only one there.

"Are you alright" A man came by, and stood beside the lady, lending his hand out. The girl wiped her tears off her face and got up without taking the man's hand facing him furiously.

"Nice of you to-Huh, You?" He gasped, surprised at the sight before him. "Ryfia, what are you doing out here?" He said not taking his eyes off her.

Her Amethyst hair glistened in the moonlight as she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Irene…not Ryfia, got it!" She shouted. "Remember that! _What's with everyone thinking I'm that Ryfia girl?_"

"Well I'm Ryo" He said smiling brightly. "I think I introduced to you earlier" He noticed her roll her eyes.

"Okay…weren't YOU the sweet one back when I saved you?" he tilted his head, surprised.

"You can think of me whatever way you want, I don't care" she walked a few steps backward and turned around, folding her arms inattentively.

"Still you shouldn't be out here, it's a desolate area. Let me take you back to where you came from" He offered kindly, walking closer to where she stood.

"You can't find that area no matter how hard you try… So leave me be." She crudely replied. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"I'm looking for someone." He answered, "If that counts," he finished with a deep sigh.

"And who is that?" she asked hesitantly, "not that I care-"

"Aww, so you do care about my intentions!" he teased, grabbing her hand gently to kiss. In her reflex, she turned around and pushed him back, taking his sword out of its place swiftly and took her fighting stance.

"_Lightning strike you!" _Irene commanded as a lightning flash struck Ryo, taking him down to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt, you know!" He said holding his arm on the ground, looking at the girl pointing his sword at him.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me, or else!" Irene taunted.

"Wow, now I'm concerned…When I met you, you were the staff user…." Ryo got up slowly, "And you couldn't even fight that beast. And now you can wield a sword like a swordsman. Just who are you?"

"That shouldn't matter to you, clown boy. I'm just on a quest to find someone, just like you are." She said, returning the sword by throwing it on the ground in front of him.

"I'm looking for someone I haven't even seen before and basically I'm…" Ryo's voice turned down, "controlling her…"

Irene looked back at him with wide eyes, "How the heck do you know you're controlling her?"

"Actually, I don't know when I control her, but it seems something, or someone, takes over me when I do…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Which explains why you forget so easily!" she insultingly glared.

"Keen as ever, I see" he laughed, "and you're looking at me like I'm from another realm" he laughed harder, not knowing that his comment took an effect on the girl.

"You may not be, but I am" She whispered, closing her eyes. Ryo stopped laughing and looked at the girl in horror as a mark appeared on her head. She opened her eyes to reveal her eye color to transform from hazel to a crimson color.

"I need his power to awaken her…" Irene's voice turned into a demonic voice, scaring him.

"Y-you're eyes, and that mark!" Ryo closed his eyes as unclear visions ran through his memory, "_Where have I seen that mark?" _Ryo tried to recall that memory.

"I need to find him through her. 'She' is the key for the awakening and 'he' is the power" Irene uttered.

"W-What! Who? Who are you talking about, Ryfia...-" he paused to correct himself. "I mean, Irene?" Ryo inquired impatiently.

"But I can't do it!" she screamed, not answering his question, as a glowing outline of light surrounded the anguished girl.

"What's happening to you!" Ryo asked getting closer to her. Again, the girl let out a horrid scream and fell to the ground, unconscious. Ryo stared at her for a second, and managed to snap out of it and ran to her.

"God, what happened there, "Ryo whispered, confused. "Well, she needs rest, and the only close area I know would be Diamant…" He decided to take her to Diamant for a rest.

* * *

><p>"So that mark appeared, and she fell unconscious...But in the morning she returned to her original form?" Cecille repeated what Larc told her as they stood in front of the elevators.<p>

"Yeah, so I'm worried that what if she again does that?..." Larc widened his eyes.

"Oh my god, you're right, lets look around this whole area, if we don't find her, come back here." Cecille planned out. The duo ran to the corneres of the main area of Diamant, the port, shops, and even the shipdecks, but couldn't find their lost friend.

"She's not here, either!" Larc growled, "what if she left Diamant?" he said meeting Cecille back where they started.

"Hopefully not… even if she did, what would she need from out there?" Cecille said, trying to calm him down.

"She's in danger if she did!" Larc assumed in worry, "let's ask the gaurds at the gate, maybe they'll know." He walked up to the gaurd who was standing to the side of Diamant.

"Excuse me, has anyone passed by here, or gone out of the city earlier?" Larc questioned, hoping for a good answer. But all that hope was drowned when all the gaurds they asked shook their head.

"Why don't we see if she returns in the morning? If she doesn't, we'll go search for her…" Cecille laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" he sighed. "Maybe she'll show up in the morning…" Larc turned around to get back to his house.

"Larc…" Cecille sighed, following him, pained to not be able to help her friend.

* * *

><p>Ryo carried the passed out lady to the inn when he reached Diamant. He figured that she would be lonely so he stuck beside her till morning. He ordered another room for himself and went to sleep while 'Irene" was sleeping in the other room.<p>

"_That mark...why does it feel so familiar?" _Ryo thought to himself, "_and who was it that she was looking for? We both have the same goals...to find someone. But she never mentioned that when I first met her...she was a completely different person when I saved her..." _Ryo questioned himself, puzzled by the situation.

He flashbacked to the time he saved her, and how nicely she behaved to him. He remembered treating her arm and giving her a farewell, hence, putting himself into a tiresome sleep. As his sleep progressed, he started to dream about black figure standing there, repeating one thing to him, over and over again.

_"You are the one"_ she whispered as it echoed into his slumbered mind.

**Just to let you know, my viewers, I will try to explain as much as I can in the following chapters. This one is just the start of what's coming, for a heads up to you guys!**


	5. Unexpected Truth

Ryo jolted up from his sleep and the only thing he could do was breathe heavily. He clearly memorized the figure of the lady as a shadow and exactly what she said.

"You are the one? Is she referring to me?" he asked himself in a naïve tone. Looking at the rays of the early sunrise fall on the wooden floor, Ryo examined the scenery of Diamant City beyond the window.

"I should go check up on Irene…" he trembled, remembering the mental state of the girl. He shook his head because he knew he had to protect her, as it was a swordsman's duty.

Walking over to the room where Irene stayed, he knocked on the door a couple of times but received no answer. He turned the handle slowly to know that it was unlocked, and then proceeded in where he found the violet haired girl deeply in her slumber.

He kneeled down beside her bed and saw no mark on her forehead, giving him more than a necessity to figure out what was going on.

"No mark, huh? Heh, well that must mean no red eyes!" he chuckled slightly. He sat on the bed beside the bed where Irene was lying. He looked for quite some time, but she didn't even dare open her eyes to the sunlight that shone through the window, hitting her face.

"_That mark looked so familiar…" _he thought to himself as he flashbacked to when it appeared on her forehead. Shaking the thought off, he examined her tranquil face as it expressed a serene demeanor, which Ryo thought was nice.

"…_She looks pretty when she sleeps," _Ryo thought to himself, staring at the strange beauty and slightly smiling. Suddenly, her eyes slowly opened up to show her golden eyes partially. Ryo was stupefied as he blushed lightly on his thought.

"Where am I?" the soft voice asked consciously, getting up slowly. Her eyes wandered around the room and then met up with Ryo's. She looked at him confusingly, but then a delightful smile came to her face.

"Ryo, is that you?" she inquired as he nodded puzzlingly in response. "I'm so happy to see you!" the violet haired girl softly cheeped.

"Huh?" the swordsman flinched in response, "Didn't we just meet…last night?" he trailed off.

"Certainly not, I was in Diamant at night." She grinned, getting out of the bed and straightening her Iris dress. "…unless I forgot…"

Ryo, even more surprised, stared at the strange girl in front of him who changed overnight. "Irene?" he called out to her, in which she raised an eyebrow at him and turned around to see who he was talking to.

"Who, me?" Ryfia inquired, "You forgot my name that easily? It's me, Ryfia" she said waving her hands in the air. Ryo widened his eyes and started to walk back away from the lass, tripping over the beds edge and falling on the floor. "Ugh!"

"Ryo! Are you alright," the fair Diva ran over to the fallen soldier in an attempt to aid him. "What's wrong, why are you so scared?" the diva inquired seeing his upset face.

"_I swear that was not a dream! There is no way she changed like that!" _Ryo thought to himself as Ryfia helped him stand on his feet. _"But then why is she being so kind? Was she playing with me?"_

"N-Nothing, I was just wondering…" Ryo looked away from her gaze.

"Well, I still have to thank you for saving me from that monster" Ryfia smiled.

"What?! _She remembers that?"_ Ryo blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to escape. And the wound has healed, too." She said pointing at her arm. "So thank you!" she cheerfully laughed, making the blonde haired lad finally smile.

"Well, it was nothing Ire- I mean, Ryfia," he smiled sheepishly, "_damn It, she's screwed me over!"_

"Hehe, well it was so nice seeing you. I have to get back to L'arc and Cecille, they must be worried about where I am…" the Diva nodded slightly to Ryo and turned around to walk out.

"Wait…" Ryo said to Ryfia, making her turn around, "can I come along? I have nothing else to do, so…. _even though I do, I have to find out who you are…"_

'Of course, I'd actually love that," She said folding her hands together, "let's go then" she led the swordsman out of the inn.

* * *

><p>All changed into their regular clothes, with Larc in his Scarlet Fatigues and Cecille in her 'newly modified' Amethyst Dress, the duo met outside of Larc's house.<p>

"She's not back yet…" Cecille said, getting impatient. "What has that girl got caught up in" Cecille looked over to Larc as he looked at the ground with one hand on his hip.

"I have a feeling that she'll come sometime right now…" he sniggered.

"You can hope all you want…" Cecille commented hopelessly, sitting down on a cut down log with her fists supporting her face.

A little while later, a violet haired lass and a blonde haired lad walked together towards Larc's house. As they walked through the entrance of the garden, they caught Cecille's eye as she jolted up and ran towards her friend. Larc turned around to see the commotion behind him.

"Ryfia!"Larc and Cecille cried in sync as Cecille ran up and hugged the girl with great force making the two ladies fall to the ground. Ryo watched in amazement of their friendship's strength, while Larc had a surprised look on his face.

"Where the hell were you?" Cecille screamed at Ryfia, making the latter confused, "you've been gone for so long!" Cecille cried hugging the girl. Larc walked towards his friends, happy to see Ryfia back in the team.

"See, I told you" Larc smirked, giving Cecille a wink. "There was no way that she won't come back. But, where were you anyway?"

"I was at the inn…" Ryfia assured Cecille, "there's nothing to worry about." She said putting her gentle hand on Cecille's shoulder.

"You should've atleast told us!" Cecille scolded Ryfia, getting off her and crossing her arms.

"Yeah we've been looking all over for you, Ryfia. Why'd you go there anyways?" Larc inquired worriedly.

"Well…I…I don't know…" Ryfia hesitantly replied, as she tried to remember, "How'd I get there?" she questioned herself. Ryo looked at her shockingly as he wondered if she was lying or not.

"Well, whatever, atleast you're back," Larc smiled decently.

"Yeah, we were really worried about you, especially Larc," Cecille pointed at Larc.

"Shut up!" Larc embarrassingly bellowed, crossing his arms. "Why don't you go change, Ryfia? Then we'll visit the castle." Larc said changing the topic. Ryfia nodded and headed inside Zamuel's school.

Larc and Cecille turned to each other until they noticed Ryo. Larc lifted his eyebrows up as he remembered his familiar face. The duo walked close to him in an attempt to recognize him.

"Ryo?" Larc inquired, "I didn't even notice you, there…" Larc tilted his head to one side.

"Well I just came along with Ryfia to drop her here…" Ryo laughed slightly.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cecille bluntly questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cecille, he's the guy that rescued Ryfia." Ryo nodded towards Cecille as she looked at him in a surprised way, "My name is Ryo"

"So you're that guy?! Wow, I've been waiting to thank you for your kind aid!" she laughed pinching his cheek, "nice to meet you, Ryo," Cecille cheeped as Ryo rubbed his cheek while smiling cowardly.

"Yeah, me too" Larc smiled at Ryo in proudness. "Thank you once again!"

"It was really nothing, as long as she's fine." Ryo innocently replied.

"So you and Ryfia met at the inn or was it some other reason?" Larc questioned curiously.

"No, actually I found her outside Diamant, in a nearby forest….she was talking to someone…" Ryo explained to the duo as they placed a shocked expression on their faces.

"WHAT?! B-but didn't she say she was at the inn the whole night?" Cecille choked on her words.

"But didn't she say that she didn't remember either?" Ryo assured them.

"True….you DO have a point there. Okay, what exactly happened?" Larc inquired the shaken swordsman.

"If I tell you, you probably won't believe me." The lad sighed.

"It's worth a shot, though," Cecille shrugged. Larc and Cecille got closer to Ryo.

"Well…"Ryo started but was interrupted with a peppy voice that joined in with his.

"What are you all talking about?" Ryfia tilted her head curiously. The trio shook their heads at her, letting her know it was nothing. Larc looked over to Ryo in curiosity, and then back at Ryfia.

"Nothing, let's go to Diamant Castle, shall we?" Larc smiled and gave a slight nod to the party. The group walked out of the garden over to the elevators. As they went up to the Upper Zone, Cecille started a conversation with Ryo.

"So Ryo, why exactly do you come to Diamant?" She asked. Cecille seeing the confused face of the swordsman, decided to change the question.

"I mean…are you here for a reason or….just because?"

"I….Well, I'm looking for someone, to be completely honest…" Ryo replied, looking at Ryfia to see if she reacted.

"And who would that be?" Ryfia raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

To Ryo's dismay, she didn't remember anything. He stared at her, flashbacking back to when he told her exactly what he told them now. The warrior then stepped up in front of the blonde lad and snapped her finger in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What are you waiting for?" Cecille demandingly inquired, "Answer the question!"

Larc found something strange about how Ryo was acting and began to think to himself. "_What's up with him pausing after everything Ryfia asks him…?" _Larc's head tilted to one side and shot a sharp look towards Ryo, startling the latter.

"Uh...I…" Ryo stuttered, trying to speak up after looking at Larc's intense gaze, wondering just what the brunette was thinking.

"Come on, Ryo," Larc walked over to the startled soldier and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "speak up…"

"Oh, I get it…." Cecille cried. Ryo looked at Cecille in a shocked way. "The person you are looking for is…" Cecille chuckled while making everyone curious to know.

"Is?" Ryfia and Larc asked in sync.

"A special someone, of course!" Cecille cheered happily, pinching Ryo's cheek. "Isn't that right, Ryo?" releasing the sigh out of everyone's breath.

"…I guess you could say that…." Ryo muttered under his breath, "She is special in a way."

"Hah! My sixth sense strikes again!" Cecille bellowed, swishing her purpled curly hair back. The party looked at her dumbfounded. "My love detector works fine and dandy, so I knew that Ryo was in love at the first sign!" Ryo's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, astonished y her remark.

"L-Love detector…I'm not in love!" Ryo shouted in an attempt to justify himself.

"Oh please, don't deny it in front of me!" Cecille chirped.

"Wow, you still have that detection, Cecille? That's so cool!" Ryfia happily smiled at her grown friend in amazement. Ryo sent an evil look towards the diva, while wondering if she actually was in her senses.

"Before this conversation gets ANYMORE awkward, Diamant castle is right around the corner," Larc pointed out, in which Ryo was pleased to hear no more of that nonsense.

The group headed towards the entrance where a big door stood with guards standing in front of it. The doors were painted with a coat of snowy white paint with a flow of beautiful swirls and golden handles on each door. Both doors were decorated with forest green vines on the borders that gave it a sensational feeling. However, the pillars were the same as they were made.

"We'd like to meet the Emperor, please." Larc talked to one of the soldiers, booking an appointment with the emperor.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, but can you wait at the castle rooms for a while." The soldier kindly asked the group.

"How come though?" Larc questioned.

"Well, the emperor is quite busy at the moment but when he will be ready to see you, you will be noticed about it. It will only take a short while, so we suggest you stay at the castle rooms. My assistant will show you the way." The guard stated. Larc nodded his head in agreement, and followed the assistant.

"Wow, It's so beautiful from the inside!" Ryfia gazed in awe at the castles main hall.

"I had no idea that people are also allowed to stay in castle rooms." Larc wondered, looking at the intricate designs of the rooms. Windows were covered with beige curtains and shamrocks hung from every side of the room and the sun lit up the room with its vivid gold rays.

"Well, technically speaking, we only wait in castle rooms, not stay there. We cannot stay here overnight or spend the rest of the day here. That is only allowed for people with high status, such as nobles and dukes." Ryo stated.

"You are incredibly knowledgeable, Ryo." Ryfia remarked pleasantly, "I believe you are more knowledgeable than you let on." Ryo blushed at her comment and sheepishly smiled.

"Why thank you, dear Ryfia." Ryo replied in honor. Ryfia stared at him as she slightly blushed. Ryo became more and more open to the group, in which they all realized.

"Well well, what have we here? A fine gentleman..." Cecille smiled. "I wish Larc were a bit like you, though…" Cecille sighed.

"Hey! I heard that, and I am fine just the way I am," Larc retorted, even though the opinion made him ashamed of himself.

"Oh, but Larc is also very gentle, Cecille." Ryfia affirmed, "He's always so kind!"

"Well, I guess he does have his gentle side…" Cecille admitted, making Larc uncomfortable.

"Wow, Larc, I didn't know you were a ladies' man." Ryo grinned, seeing the provoked reaction of the brunette.

"I-I don't have any sort of characteristic!" Larc shouted at the swordsman, steaming with annoyance.

"Unfortunately, he's not one that actually enjoys the company of us ladies'…." Cecille said, shaking her head a she went on.

"Can we focus on my inner feelings less, please!" Larc demanded, as he hung at the edge of patience.

A soldier from outside knocked on the brass door and gently opened it, seeing the four facing him. He asked if he could enter, and after getting permission, he entered to deliver his message.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but the emperor has ordered me to inform you that he is ready to see you." Larc and the others nodded and the man led the group towards the main office where the emperor was.

The walls were dressed with photos of the previous emperors that ruled over the throne. Larc walked by each photo, trying to recognize them but none came to his mind at first sight, except one. A photo of a brunette with long hair and a garb hung on the wall.

"_Weiss….brother…"_ Larc thought to himself in agony as the painful memories of his lost brother ran through his head. Heading to the next photo, a prince with sky blue eyes and lightly curled blonde hair stood there in his royal blue outfit. Underneath the photo was written the name of the prince, '_Emperor Alfonse Zena Meridia'_.

"Alf…." Larc whispered, touching the photo of his long gone friend lightly, remembering his fond memories with him."Thank you…"

"Look Cecille!" a soft voice called out as she looked at the photos hung on the wall, her hazel eyes shimmering at that specific one. "That's Alf!"

"Yep, that sure is him. I bet this is all this happened because of him. He promised Larc that it'll be in good shape, didn't he?" Cecille looked over to see Larc's pained face.

"Well, he did a good job in keeping his promise…" Ryfia sighed happily. "Anyway, let's go talk to the emperor."

The party entered the room with great hopes for the emperor, who now ruled Diamant, to be a nice man. "Please, come in," the emperor kindly said to the group, pointing to the area in front of his desk.

The emperor wore a fashionable, green and blue garb with an array of silk hanging from both shoulders down his arms.. His blue eyes examined the group while his deep blonde hair was neatly put firmly into place with his waves flowing downward, touching his pale skin.

"May I ask of your name is, Sir?" Larc formally asked.

"Oh, so your travelers?" the emperor looked surprise. "I'm Lord Azale, Emperor of Diamant."

"We aren't exactly travelers, Emperor Azale Sir" Larc stated but got interrupted.

"Please, no need for the formalities, call me Azale…" the young gentlemen smiled.

"Azale, we are actually here to just simply meet you," Ryfia gently smiled, "My name is Ryfia" The emperor smiled at the cheery young lass.

"I'm Cecille, Azale," the hero waved her hand in the air.

"Ryo, Your Highness," Ryo introduced himself, bowing slightly in his presence, and retrieving a smiling nod from the emperor.

"And I am Larc," the brown haired swordsman said, shaking the emperor's hand.

"Larc? Larc Bright Lagoon?" the emperor added in question.

"Huh? How do you know his name?" Cecille asked, shocked by his keen perception.

"You were friends with Alfonse, were you not?" the emperor asked impatiently. Larc flinched on his question.

"Yes, but how do you know this, your highness?!" Larc questioned more impatiently, as he examined the emperor take out something from a casket that was locked tightly, and scanning the photos before him.

"He is supposedly related to me by Royal Blood. He is my great grandfather," Azale explained. "Well, of five generations, to be precise." Larc and the others stood quietly with a shocked expression, unable to say anything.

"Y-Your grandfather? _He got married?" _Larc asked himself.

"Excuse me, but can you all leave us alone for a few seconds?" The emperor kindly told the group. "Except you, Ryfia. You stay here." The group left the room, anguished and confused, while the two inside the office looked at each other in confusion as to what was going on.

"Larc, Child of Eesa," the emperor addressed him, startling the latter, "and Imaginal Diva, I presume…" he added, shocking the diva on her own state.

"How did you know that we-" Ryfia started as she was cut off her question.

"I wouldn't have known this until Larc told me his name…I merely forgot about you but that name stands out so much, it's spoken of so much in Fulhiem." the emperor explained. "The Child of Eesa has finally returned then…" Azale whispered under his breath as he nodded so only the two could hear.

"So far, you are the only one who recognizes me as the Child of Eesa" Larc stated.

"Of course, but only the emperor must know. It's our word." Azale explained.

"But why?" Ryfia questioned looking over to Larc and then back to Azale. "What's this vow that you've taken?"

"This letter and these pictures might explain everything to you." Azale smiled, handing over the photos.

"This is…" Ryfia held the pictures and brought them towards Larc's face to show him.

"Us? Our photos?" Larc scanned them skeptically looking over to Ryfia in question. "Why do you have them?

The emperor handed the letter over to Larc with confidence. "Reading this will answer all your questions." He assured the two, as Larc took hold of it and carefully opened it. Ryfia leaned in a bit towards Larc so that she could be able to read the writing as well.

* * *

><p><em>Dear EmperorEmpress,_

_ I am providing this letter to you because I trust that you will keep it safe and show this letter to no one other than the ruler. I had worked all my life to maintain the balance of Diamant. _

_The truth is that I have done this only for the sake of a close friend of mine and at the same time, the savior of this planet. I have given up everything in my life for him. I even got married just so that I could uphold and carry on my promise that I made to him._

_What you have with this letter are two photos, one is the Child of Eesa and the other of the Imaginal Diva. Larc Bright Lagoon, the Child of Eesa, is asleep but when he awakes, I can assure you that he will definitely come to you. Along with him will be the Imaginal Diva, Ryfia, who has helped him along the way. When he comes to you, I want you to address him as the Child of Eesa and tell him who you are. _

_However, do not do this in front of anyone else other than the Diva. When he awakens, that doesn't mean he'll be safe from any danger. There are people out there who believe that he is not real and will finish anyone who claim themselves as the one. There are also people who would ask him for proof if he is revealed. Therefore, no one should come to know of him other than you. And make sure he is informed of this by letting him read this letter._

_Because of you being part of my royal bloodline, I expect that you maintain Diamant until he arrives. You must promise to keep this only to yourself. I entrust that you will do as I hope. Good luck._

_Emperor Alfonse Zena Meridia  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Alf…" Ryfia and Larc sighed, after reading the letter.<p>

"You did this all for me? Thank you, buddy…" Larc closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, so, L'arc, after reading the letter, you must know that you mustn't let on your name to anyone otherwise, understand?" the emperor raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yes Sir…" Larc nodded. "May I keep the casket, Azale?"

"Yes, of course. You have arrived anyway and I don't have any need for it." Azale nodded as he put the two photos and the letter inside the casket and locked it. "But you have to keep it somewhere safe." He handed over the casket to Larc.

"Thank you for everything, Emperor Azale." Ryfia brightly smiled.

"Take care now!" Azale replied. Ryfia and Larc walked out the room to see their friends not there. A guard told them that they were waiting in the castle room. The couple headed towards the same room they came from to find their friends there.

"So your back? It took you a while, why'd he keep you there?" Cecille asked, crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"Oh, stuff about Alf and…you know" Larc said with a slight smile that shot towards the girl.

"But why couldn't he say it in front of us? And what's that casket for?" Cecille asked continuously.

"Questioning as always, Cecille?" Ryfia giggled.

"I'm sure it's no big deal, right? Let's just go back to Zamuel's school." Ryo suggested in which the group agreed and made their way back to the school. As they exited the castle, the soldier Larc met the night before showed up again.

"So…" the soldier said, making the party face him. "You're that dude and dudette from last night. Larc and Cecille made an angry face and tried to ignore him as they clenched their fists.

"Last night?" Ryfia innocently added, catching the new recruit's attention. He walked over to the violet haired lady.

"Don't worry about it, let's go!" Cecille shouted, avoiding the soldier.

"So you're that girl that this guy was looking for?" he smirked, looking at the Ryfia's left leg for the dragon gem. "Yup, you are!"

"Shut up, don't talk to us!" Cecille yelled, showing her fist to the soldier.

"I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to her," he replied bluntly as he pointed at the Diva. He got closer to Ryfia, making her uncomfortable.

"He was talking about your legs, and I told him I'm not a pervert…." He shrugged, making Larc grind his teeth and Ryfia wonder what was going on.

"But after looking at you babe, I think I should change my mind…" he seductively winked at her. Ryfia felt an unwanted vibe from the man.

"!" Ryfia switched her mood from confused to intense anger and slapped the man hard across the face, making him squeal.

"Get away!" Ryfia screeched, not knowing what she got herself into. The party looked at her with a surprised look with their mouths partly open.

"Ryfia?..." Larc looked at her, surprised. She turned around to face him but was suddenly warned of the guard's intentions.

"Bitch!" the soldier made his hand into a fist and thrusted it towards Ryfia's face, making her scream.

"Look out!" Larc shouted, pulling the diva backwards by the shoulders as someone grabbed the man's collar.

"Don't you dare come near her, or else…" Ryo threatened the soldier, sending a punch his way, making the guard fall on the ground in agony. "I'll tear you apart!" Ryo bellowed, making the guard look at the serious swordsman in horror.

"Ryo?" Larc said as he still held Ryfia who was dauntingly watching the blonde swordsman as he was ready to pierce through the guard. Ryo menacingly took his sword out and walked over to the fallen soldier who was severely injured. In the mean time, a group of other soldiers came and stopped Ryo.

"Hmph, wimp…" Ryo mumbled with a mischievous smile.

The group took away the fallen body of the soldier, as Ryo still stood there with his fists clenched tightly, but slowly began to loosen up. He turned around to see the worried Diva looking at him with her frozen hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked the shaken girl as the rest of the party looked at him in shock.

Ryfia nodded slowly, "Ryo…I…" she started but the words were unable to come out.

"Let's go, we're done here," Ryo uttered and walked in the direction of the stairs as the party simply watched him.

"Ryfia, are you alright?" Cecille came up to her friend, holding her hand securely.

"That coward!" Larc angrily remarked, "What was up with him?"

"Do you think he was taking revenge?" Cecille asked.

"If that was his plan, then he should be ashamed!" Larc crossed his arms. "But wow, Ryfia. I had no idea you would actually slap someone like that!"

"He was being disgusting! He thought I was too innocent to take action. Plus, he was falsely accusing you, Larc." Ryfia smiled slightly but then her smile turned into a frown.

"What's the matter?" Larc asked worriedly.

"I'm concerned about Ryo," Ryfia stated in a sad tone, "why did he act like that all of a sudden?"

"He was worried about you. He protected you and didn't want that guy harassing you like that…" Cecille explained, seeing the sadness on her friend's face.

"_Ryo…" _Ryfia looked at the direction Ryo walked and made her way there, completely ignoring her two friends.

"…" Larc sighed quietly, looking at the distant Diva and then towards the ground, grimacing as he remembered the concern on her face for Ryo.

"Hey, Larc!" Cecille called out to the daydreaming brunette, making him flinch. "What are you thinking about?! We should get back to the school and rest up." Cecille suggested, walking away from Larc as he watched her.

"_Why do I have this feeling of bitterness? Why do I feel bothered when she worries about him?" _ Larc asked himself in obscurity.


	6. Anticipated Events

Looking at the sky that flew over Diamant, Ryo sat at the edge of the concrete in front of L'Arc's house with a blank face, taking in the subtle disappearance of the light.

"_What's wrong with me…"_ He thought to himself silently.

"Ryo!" a concerned voice came from afar, and then a figure running towards Ryo. He stood up and examined the worried face.

"Ryfia…" Ryo replied, "What's the matter?" he said looking at the dazzling eyes full of questions.

"I just wanted to say…." Ryfia hesitated as she tried to catch her breath, "I wanted to say thank you." The girl looked at the swordsman gently.

"Huh?" Ryo tilted his head slightly to the right as a silence between the two took place. "Oh Ryfia, if you mean back there, then please don't mention it, that was the least I could've done," the blonde swordsman smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Ryo, if you don't mind," Ryfia started slowly, wanting to say what was boggling her mind this whole time, "can I ask why you acted like that back there?" the innocence of her face simply vanished when she asked the question.

"Ryfia?" Ryo shockingly looked at her, as his posture stiffened up.

"I mean, you didn't seem like…yourself…" Ryfia explained as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"Did I, well I tend to become more aggressive when I'm angry so I don't seem like myself" Ryo said as he was cut off by Ryfia.

"I didn't feel that vibe that I usually feel from you. You were completely different…. You just weren't you." Ryfia mumbled as she tried to express her thoughts in her jumbled words.

"What are you saying?" Ryo's eyes widened.

"It was like you became a totally different person," Ryfia explained as she tried to remember the scenario with his sudden change, "Like you were more than a human…" she continued when she was cut off.

"Hey, you guys realize its getting dark and it's been a long day, right?" Cecille questioned with her arms crossed, "I mean I can barely stand because of that meeting and all that waiting." She said, catching the attention of Ryo and Ryfia.

"Yeah, it was tiring," L'Arc agreed with the hero, putting one hand over his forehead, "I don't think I can handle all this, you know, the boring old meetings."

"Why don't you guys go get some rest?" Ryo smiled sweetly to the three, "then we'll see what we have to do tomorrow." Cecille nodded frantically, pushing Ryfia towards the door to the school.

"Oh! Ryfia, I remembered something. We're out of liquids so I'm going to buy some from the shop!" Cecille smiled towards the Diva, "I'll be back really fast, just go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright, Goodnight, you three." Ryfia smiled gently, opening the door and walking in, as Cecille winked at them.

"We aren't out of liquids you know. Besides, even if we were, the shop is closed at this hour." L'Arc said.

"What, you think I didn't know that?" Cecille stuck her tongue out.

"Why'd you do that then?" Ryo inquired.

"Because I want to hear of what you have to say about Ryfia!" Cecille looked at Ryo, "you have so much to tell us."

L'Arc walked over to his house where he saw a pile of wood stacked on top of the patch of grass that was wet with dew. He store at the area for a while, then turned to look at Ryo.

"What wrong, L'Arc?" Ryo asked as he noticed the disturbance on the brunette's face.

"Ryo, I also want to know about what happened that night with Ryfia." Ryo nodded as he walked a few steps towards him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ryfia?" a voice cried from beyond shut door, "Ryfia! Come here," the sweet voice called the violet haired girl walked as she slowly walked towards the black door.<em>

"_Who are you?" the girl said, her voice echoing through the void darkness that was only seeable because of the faint light shining from behind the opaque door. Walking up to the large door, she laid a soft hand on the rigid surface and slightly pushed the door._

"_Irene!" the voice changed to a brutal screech and screamed to the girl, in which she shielded her eyes from the bright light as it pushed strong gusts of wind towards her._

"_I know that voice…" the lady whispered, listening closely to the gentle voice taken over by the harsh screech that was calling for her._

"_Eh?!" the fair lady felt a strange vibe from inside the door. She wanted to walk in there and find who it was that was calling her._

"_Irene, save him." The voice pleaded, shocking the diva. "Don't let him be taken asunder."_

"_Who?" Ryfia asked the invisible presence awaiting an answer. Suddenly, the girl felt the ground suck her into the darkness as she sunk into the ground. "No, wait! Tell me who you're talking about." She struggled to get out of the grasp of the force that pulled her into the surface._

"_The other half of you…" the voice faded slightly until it vanished as the violet-haired girl was taken in by the darkness._

* * *

><p>"No way…" Cecille condemningly looked at the ground, not being able to believe anything the swordsman told them.<p>

"Ryfia can't be acting like this deliberately! There must be a reason why she's doing what she's doing…" L'Arc expressed while shaking his head.

"I met Ryfia again where she was wandering, and when she woke up the next morning, she claimed that she was in Diamant the whole time." Ryo explained.

"What?" Cecille put a hand across her mouth.

"It would've been okay if the fact was that she was exhausted from the traveling that it made her forget mostly what happened. But she wouldn't have attempted to hurt me either and that too, wielding MY sword." Ryo said, as the other two's eyes widened out of fear and confusion.

"Ryfia was fighting you with a sword?" L'Arc questioned with a bit higher volume voice.

"She tackled me like she's been using a sword as her everyday weapon. It was quite surprising how she even managed to get it out of my grasp…" Ryo nodded, remembering the event.

"Something just doesn't seem right…" Cecille crossed her arms as she shook her head frantically, turning her head over the confused L'Arc. "What do you think?"

"Ryo, didn't you say something about a mark that appeared?" L'Arc inquired anxiously, "That night when you saved Ryfia from that monster, that same night, a mark appeared on her forehead."

"Oh yeah, if what happened to you was real, then what Ryo is saying isn't a lie after all," Cecille implied.

"What? It happened to you, too?" Ryo raised an eyebrow at L'Arc's statement.

"She said she wasn't Ryfia but was this so called 'Irene', like you said," L'Arc closed his eyes, "I'm starting to worry a bit."

"L'Arc, it'll be fine, let's try to get some sleep. If Ryfia sees us, she'll suspect what we were doing." Cecille suggested.

"It'll be fine, L'Arc, I promise." Ryo laid a hand on L'Arc's shoulder, smiling gently.

"Okay, everyone, get good sleep," L'Arc said, smiling at his two friends. Waving at each other, they each turned towards their rooms until a trembling voice reached the trio's ears. A pestered man came running towards the three heroes.

"Please, sirs, help us!" the man frantically shook Ryo in an attempt to pull him towards the stairs.

"What's wrong?" L'Arc inquired the troubled citizen.

"M-Monsters! Everywhere, at the bridge outside of Diamant!" he puffed heavily and rapidly.

"Monsters? L'Arc, what do we do?" Ryo looked towards the brunette in hope for an answer as he tried to console the struggling man.

"What else can we do? We have to get rid of them…show us where they are." L'Arc and Ryo followed the man as they came upon the bridge of Diamant. The swordsmen looked around at the havoc that the monsters created as soldiers of the Empire were being thrown off the bay.

"This does not look good…" Ryo shook his head, unsheathing his blade slowly. Aiming sharply at one of the wolves with his big sword, L'Arc walked slowly towards the pack of wolves, step by step.

"Heavy Crush!" L'Arc jumped in a spiral movement and spiked down at one of the wolves. Another wolf came to attack him when Cecille kicked him on the side making him fall off the bridge.

"Light Blade!" Ryo commanded making his sword flame up with luminous gold flares as he attacked the wolf, slicing right through it. The three came closer together while keeping an eye on their targets.

"There's just too many! They keep coming." Cecille squealed looking at a wolf with malice in its eyes while L'Arc swung his sword multiple times at a large beast clawing at the soldier.

"I can't think of anything we can do." L'Arc said as he punched the living daylights out of the monster. His eyes widened as he saw a few more malicious monsters coming towards the group.

"Woah! There are, like, hundreds of them and only three of us!" Cecille shouted.

"Nngh!" Ryo squirmed as he fell to the ground in agony.

"Ryo!" Cecille and L'Arc cried in sync. "What's wrong?!" A wolf pounced on the fallen soldier and began to dangerously claw on to him.

"L'Arc!" Cecille screamed as they synced their magic. "Got it, _Binding light!"_ L'Arc thrust his hand forward as a glowing ball of light formed around the wolf and burst to cause massive damage to the wolf.

"Don't worry, buddy, I got your back!" L'Arc protected the swordsman with his sword.

"_Flashy Spear!" _Cecille swung her arms in circles as a heavenly spear formed and she threw the large spear towards some of the wolves, exterminating them at once. She looked back to the group to see something odd happening. "L'Arc, look!" Cecille screamed to the brunette.

"Huh? Ryo, what's going on?" L'Arc and Cecille looked at the swordsman with surprised looks. Streaks of light pulsated from his body as an explosion of light filled the area.

* * *

><p><em>Walking in a forest that had nothing but the shining moon, the lost damsel wandered on an endless path that led to more of the area. The girl could hear the faint whispers reaching her ears, asking endless questions. Looking towards the scenery, she sensed a presence nearby.<em>

"_Who's there?" she anxiously called out. Shadows formed on the forest floor and the lifeless leaves started to wither. As the lady watched the silver moon's light cast upon the leaves, a voice called from behind her as she stopped in her tracks to hear it._

"_Ryfia…" the familiar voice gently said as it stood out from the whispers. She turned around to see a figure of a lad standing in the dark part of the forest facing towards her. The leaves glistened in the air from the moon's light and swayed in the wind, passing by the figure, revealing some of his features. A faint light fell on part of his green eyes and on his gentle smile._

"_Irene," another gentle voice came from the void at the end of the path. She turned away from the figure and laid her eyes on the path. The shimmering leaves lit the path little by little as soothing wind embraced the damsel, swaying her hair gently. The ebullience of the scene beyond the trail fascinated the fair lady._

"_Irene…" he gently called out once again from the end of the path. Resonance pulsated out of her body as it lighted up the pathway like lantern. Realizing her instincts telling her to keep going, she walked on the path once again towards the voice that called to her, completely relaxing herself in the aura.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a strong light shot out from Ryo as he stood up with his sword pointed towards the ground. He slowly stiffened his posture and stabbed the sword into the ground covering the sword with electrical currents. Streaks of light formed around the sword one by one as a cloud of magical dust created a heavy turbulence in the atmosphere.<p>

"What's happening?" L'Arc shouted to Cecille, gripping onto the bridge.

"It looks like he's summoning…" Cecille gasped, looking towards a confused L'Arc. Before the two knew it, heavy gusts of wind pushed outwards in every direction, having the duo cover their eyes in the opposite direction of the wind.

"AAARRGH!" Ryo screamed, as his sword began to suction the heavy winds. A few seconds later, the spiraling dust turned into ray and the surface of the earth began to shake frantically. The sky turned a deep hue of scarlet and unyielding light created impressions of a pale sequence in the air. The ground began to calm down as the monsters lie weakly on the ground, and suddenly, a burst of ray and wind exploded from beneath the ground, making it seem like the bridge faltered.

"Ah!" Cecille screamed, holding onto L'Arc's arm, protecting herself from the impact. With closed eyes, L'Arc and Cecille couldn't see the effects of Ryo's action; hence, they could feel the strength of the gusts weaken and calm a bit, and they were able to open their eyes slowly to see the sky returned to its original look, and the landscape untouched.

Standing up slowly, they trembled in their legs after the remarkable event that happened right before their eyes. The two examined the area to realize not one leaf out of its place and no monsters to be seen.

"R-Ryo? What the heck was that?!" L'Arc inquired, shaken up. Ryo stood smiling at his two friends, making it seem like nothing happened.

"I don't know exactly…" Ryo shook his head in distress.

"You idiot, what if something happened to you?!" Cecille worriedly questioned the blonde.

"Hey, but nothing did, right? And look! The monsters are gone, anyways." Ryo sheepishly smiled, rubbing his injured right arm.

"I don't get it, why didn't anything get destroyed? I mean all that disaster could've collapsed the bridge…" L'Arc confusingly exclaimed, scratching part of his head.

"Ryo, you were in extreme pain, and then something happened to you. Where'd you get such power?" Cecille came closer to the injured soldier who had an anguished face.

"Actually, I've never even encountered such a thing…" Ryo started, looking towards the ground, "And if you think about it, it wasn't pain. I felt my power rise, and then a sudden burst of energy channeled through my body which could've caused the shock. And after that, I felt my strength to its absolute limit. For a second, I thought as if I was someone else."

"Sweet! I wish I had something like that!" Cecille chimed.

"Do you really, Cecille?" Ryo in turn asked, retrieving a nod from the cheery hero.

"Well, atleast Diamant is safe, thanks to you, Ryo." L'Arc said, "We should let everyone know that the city's safe now."

"Agreed, but let's also get you to rest, your arm isn't doing so well, Ryo." Cecille analyzed the arm. "Let me help you." Cecille grabbed the blonde haired soldier's arm and let it rest on her shoulder as she supported him for the walk back.

"Th-Thanks, Cecille." Ryo stuttered as her soft curls gently touched his cheek.

"Stop blushing, hero." L'Arc teased the troubled soldier, "If you fall for her-"

"I-I'm not blushing!" Ryo pouted, forming a bright pink hue on his cheeks, "unlike you!"

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" L'Arc raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Ryo let me let you on a secret. L'Arc, here, once actually came into believing that I might marry him!" Cecille laughed hysterically, making L'Arc shocked. Ryo burst out laughing to the point that his eyes started to water.

"C-Cecille!" L'Arc made a fist showing it to the hero, "I didn't ever believe that…" he stopped remembering the event. "Grr…why you…" a deadly eye shot towards Cecille as the latter and Ryo continued to laugh.

"But, I have to say, Ryo has a much better laugh than L'Arc's. As a matter of fact, L'Arc doesn't even laugh…" Cecille retorted, steaming L'Arc's mind as he crossed his arms in dismay. The trio came back to the Martial Arts school and took care of Ryo's arm.

"Yeah, you'd probably feel better by tomorrow morning because the injury is pretty bad." Cecille said.

"Alright, thanks you two," Ryo nodded and headed towards the staircase of in front of the house. "Goodnight!"

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" L'Arc asked Ryo.

"To the inn, that's where I'll stay for the night, and then I'm guessing we'll head for another place, right?" Ryo answered, tiredly.

"Yeah, but that's be too much of a hassle for you. I have enough room in my house; just stay there for the night." L'Arc chuckled slightly, offering the swordsman aid. Ryo smiled back and nodded slightly, thanking L'Arc.

* * *

><p>"L'Arc. L'AARRRCC!" a teasing voice chimed in his ears early morning. Rubbing his eyes, he tiredly got up into a sitting posture. "Sleepyhead, you've been sleeping for longer than usual!" the curly-haired girl crossed her arms with her eyebrows raised.<p>

"I'm up now…" L'Arc sarcastically reacted to the young girl.

"Don't worry, it's not only you," Cecille pointed to the direction where Ryo was sleeping, "he's still sleeping, too."

"Hey, Ryo, get up man!" L'Arc shook the blonde lad as he lay on the floor, sleeping heavily.

"See?!" Cecille pouted, "What's with men being such lazy bums." She rubbed her two fingers on her forehead.

"Good morning." A sweet voice called from the door.

"Oh, you're up." L'Arc looked at the girl as she sat by the sleeping Ryo, nodding slightly.

"Hey, Ryfia," Cecille cheerfully greeted the diva, "we're just trying to wake up this sleepyhead." Cecille shook her head in dismay.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Ryfia tilted her head to one side in question.

"That what we were wondering." L'Arc answered hopelessly. The trio looked at each other with confusion on their faces when suddenly the soldier started to wake up. His blue eyes started reveal slowly as he slowly began to get up, putting one hand on his head.

"Woah!" Ryo screeched looking at the startled faces that stared at him. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Because you've been asleep for so long, it's not even funny! I've tried so hard to wake you up." Cecille explained irritated.

"Maybe it's because of what happened last night." Ryo stated.

"What happened last night?" Ryfia innocently asked.

"Oh yeah, what happened was-" Ryo started but wasn't able to finish because of Cecille's hand on his mouth.

"What?" Ryfia cocked her head to one side.

"Oh, N-nothing, it's not important." L'Arc grinned weirdly, making Ryfia even more curious.

"Don't tell her." Cecille whispered to Ryo quietly. "If you do then she'll ask too many questions for us to handle. And trust me, you don't want her questions." Ryo nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'm hungry, let's eat something. What does everyone want?" L'Arc asked the group.

"Jam and Bread," Ryo grinned.

"Oh oh oh! Pancakes, PLEASE!" Cecille rubbed her tummy.

"I'll take fruits and juice. Got to stay healthy." Ryfia smiled.

"Well then, I'll take an Egg sandwich and then we'll be off to the Republic." L'Arc got up, fluffing his clothes of any dust.

"Republic? As in Carbunculus, right?" Ryo added, "I haven't ever been there."

"Really? You haven't?" Cecille questioned, surprised. "If you didn't, then this is your chance! Carbunculus is such a big, beautiful city.

"I'm looking forward to it. Besides, anything you say must be right, since its coming from the great hero Cecille." Ryo gave a thumb up to the cheery lass and smiled nicely.

"Wow, Ryo. You are soooo nice!" Cecille smiled brightly to the soldier. "You are much better than someone I used to know!"

"Who would- Oh wait, you aren't talking about…" L'Arc's eyes widened, expecting the same person he thought it was.

"Yup, it's Serge. He was one hell of an annoying person!" Cecille pouted.

"Serge was always nice to us, Cecille," Ryfia opposed, calling from the kitchen.

"Oh please! Don't give me that. He was so annoying; he always called me "Minimal Lady"…" Cecille frustrated over the thought.

"Well, it was pretty funny. I mean, you were so puny, that name fit you entirely!" L'Arc laughed. Suddenly, a foot stepped right onto L'Arc's heavily as he let out a scream.

"OW! Hey!" L'Arc scoffed out of pain.

"That's what you get, L'Arc, for calling me puny!" Cecille evilly smirked.

"Wow, he must've annoyed you a lot, huh?" Ryo surprisingly looked at the troubled girl. "Although, he sounds like a fun fellow."

"Oh yeah…." L'Arc melancholy looked at the table, "he was an amazing guy, he helped us a lot." He looked to his side to also find a sorrowful Ryfia.

"Serge was actually the Legendary Leon. He used to be my idol before I met him," L'Arc said, filling the gap of silence, "He worked with my Father and…Gramps Zamuel…" L'Arc gripped his hands tightly, concealing the pain that portrayed his face. _"I wish you were here today…"_

"L'Arc…" Ryfia whispered, empathizing with his sadness.

"Wow, really!" Ryo shockingly looked at the three.

"Oh yes!" Cecille chimed in, "they were probably the strongest of Fulhiem at that time, and even now, maybe. But they were probably the strongest I've ever met." She smiled, fixing her curls.

"Was that your only group?" Ryo slightly tilted his head. "There has to be more, right?"

"Well, there was, of course, Leslie." L'Arc chuckled, "She was mysterious, but she was a good friend."

"Leslie always knew what she was doing and was always there for us. She might've had her problems, but she was really kindhearted." Ryfia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She was strikingly beautiful, too!" Cecille jumped in, "every guy used to chase her, I heard."

"OH, there was Rastan, too!" Cecille added, "A very mysterious old man but, man oh man! He was one handsome old skilled swordsman. Sure he was really sequestered and was really hard to get to smile, but a really nice gentleman. He also was friends with the Lord Knights; no wonder he was so strong!"

Cecille laughed as her other two friends felt embarrassed by her ditzy attitude.

"I must say, you guys definitely had awesome friends, it almost makes me jealous." Ryo nodded, smiling softly at the three best friends.

"Well, I guess we should head to Carbunculus, right, L'Arc?" Cecille suggested, getting a nod as a reply from the brunette. The party quickly packed up and started their journey to Carbunculus.

"Diamant is in great shape, I'm actually proud Alf," L'Arc sighed confidently, as he took in a breath of the rich, urban scent of Diamant.

"Yes." Cecille and Ryfia said in sync, as they both watched people of the Divine Race and Common Race walk around the streets freely.

"But to think he got married…" Cecille laughed, "It makes me want to look more into this. Wasn't it Adele who…" Cecille got cut off by the sad looks on L'Arc and Ryfia's faces.

"Yes, Alf did like Adele…" Ryfia stated softly as she pushed a branch from a tree away from her, "But Adele…"

"_Adele liked me and I ignored her feelings,"_ L'Arc obscurely thought to himself with a sad face.

"Adele never even looked at him!" Cecille cried, interrupting Ryfia, "He was such an amazing man, how could anyone look down at him like that?" Cecille smirked, trying to take control of the atmosphere.

"So sorry to barge in like this, but who's this 'Adele'?" Ryo tilted his head to the side with one hand on his hip.

"A girl who's heart was off in a distant place…" L'Arc replied with a straightforward attitude.

"L'Arc…I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault." Ryfia averted her eyes towards the ground as silence overthrew the group.

"What are you talking about?" L'Arc questioned in a surprised tone while Ryo watched them with an interested gaze.

"If you never fell off the ship, I would've never met you. And I wouldn't have hurt Adele like I did." Ryfia explained in a lower tone.

"Cut it out, Ryfia! It's not your fault; it's all my fault…" L'Arc pointed out, ignoring the diva's intense gaze, "If I didn't ignore her feelings, everything would've been fine. I was the idiot," he finely admitted.

"No, L'Arc, she wouldn't have felt like that if I wasn't there at all," Ryfia replied, "Adele was an amazing person and I changed her. I shouldn't have ever even-"

"You didn't do anything!" L'Arc retorted in a louder tone, surprising Ryo and Cecille. _"You don't even know what I want…."_

"I was the opposing diva and she saw that as a threat!" Ryfia shouted a little louder than the swordsman, shocking him.

"Ryfia?" Ryo saw an eerie scarlet shine over the hazel color of the diva's eyes and a mark flickered once on her forehead.

"It was mostly about who the Child of Eesa would choose, and since you were forced to choose Imaginal…" Ryfia continued in her changed speech, "Adele thought I took you away!" her scarlet eyes piercingly glaring right into L'Arc's.

"…" L'Arc realized the change in her tone and eye color and spotted her clenched fists.

"_During the day?"_ was the question that lingered between the three who held the secret of the change in Ryfia's personality.

"Alright, shut up both of you!" Cecille intervened, realizing what was happening, "It wasn't anyone's fault, okay?!" Cecille's interference caused everyone to stop and stare at the ground. Ryo examined Ryfia's eyes to have returned to her normal hazel eyes.

The party continued to walk to Carbunculus while no one talked to the other and only thought to themselves, wanting answers to their question. Upon reaching the Republic, people from both the races settled into the city, just like Diamant, and the security was better than it was before.

"Hello, are you travelers?" the guard asked pleasantly, "if you are, then feel free to take a look around our beautiful Republic. But first show us your identification, please."

"We don't have any identification cards," Cecille explained.

"Oh well, then maybe you should get one," the guard kindly insisted, "You can get it from the Senate. Once you do that, and then feel free to roam in this safe city."

"Well that's good to hear, atleast we know that this city has good reputation." Ryo added to the positive comment stated by the guard.

"Let's head to the Senate, we'll get our ID's made and we'll get to see it from the inside." L'Arc said, nodding once with a smile towards the guard.

People walked in and out of the shop and the inn expanded into a larger hotel with lovely swirly designs on the white doors. The concrete steps were separated with a golden railing decorated by Morning Glories. When the party reached the steps to the Senate, many people were gathered around there talking carelessly to each other.

"Oh, excuse me!" Cecille formally walked her way through people saying the same line. Guards stood there as well in front of the huge arched entrance.

"Oh, hello there. If you want to meet with the director, you must show us your identification," the cheery guard smiled as she stuck one hand towards L'Arc.

"Oh, actually, that's why we're here. We need to make identification cards." L'Arc explained to the violet haired guard.

"Is that so? Well before you go in, you need to pass through a test. We need to make sure you have nothing with you that could harm anyone in our society."

"That's not fair, we are just travelers…" Cecille crossed her arms, insulted.

"It's security, Cecille," Ryo said as he stepped in the security checker. "You need to get through with it." he chuckled seeing the struggled Cecille.

"Alright, go right in!" the guard smiled warmly after checking everyone in the group.

As the party entered the Senate, their eyes went straight to the glistening silver staircase that led to the top floor and the halls were decorated with many distinct flowers hanging from the ceiling and the walls were coated with sandy beige paint that matched the furniture inside the building. A small fountain stood in the centre of the main floor with water gushing out of a swan-like statue.

"Woah! Talk about heaven!" Cecille cheerfully chimed as she took in the beauty of the area. Heading up carefully to the directors room, the senators politely greeted the party as they head down to the main floor. L'Arc walked towards the mahogany door and lightly knocked on the door awaiting a reply.

"Come in," a gentle voice called from the other side. Opening the door, a young lady was revealed from inside the room with her seated at her desk as she looked softly at the group with her round, deep brown eyes. Her ginger loose waves flowed openly down her back as some locks fell down the sides of her face. Her pale white skin matched the silhouette pink dress.

"Hello there, nice to meet you," she softly welcomed the group warmly as she stood up, "I'm the director, but you may call me Lillia."


End file.
